


Sorrisos, Segredos e Enganos

by Chiisana_Hana



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance, Romantic Comedy, comedia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisana_Hana/pseuds/Chiisana_Hana
Summary: Os Cavaleiros de Ouro têm a chance de descobrir como viver pode ser extraordinário. Fanfic pós Saga de Hades. Side story da trilogia "O Casamento", "Escute Seu Coração" e "Esperando o Fim".





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic foi minha primeira tentativa de escrever com os golds, dez anos atrás. Agora resolvi reescrevê-la, mudando o formato, que era em roteiro. Ela é uma side story de três outra fics, uma delas ainda em andamento. Talvez eu reescreva as duas mais velhas e reposte aqui, talvez não...  
> A intenção dessa história é mostrar o que estava acontecendo no Santuário enquanto os fatos mostrados em "O Casamento" se desenrolavam no Japão. É compreensível mesmo para os que não leram a fic original, até porque as partes essenciais serão transcritas.  
> O nome da fic foi retirado de um verso da música "Com'è Straordinaria la Vita", da Dolcenera!

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**SORRISOS, SEGREDOS E ENGANOS**

**_Side story da fanfiction "O Casamento"_ **

**_por Chiisana Hana_ **

**Capítulo I**

Sentados na escadaria em frente à primeira casa zodiacal, ou para o que sobrou dela depois da última guerra, Dohko e Mu conversavam.

– Enfim, de volta... – disse o ariano, contemplando o horizonte, e deu um longo suspiro de alívio.

–É, meu caro – assentiu Dohko, dando-lhe um tapinha nas costas. Sentia o mesmo alívio experimentado pelo amigo.

Estava acabado. A guerra chegou ao fim. Hades foi derrotado. Deviam estar todos mortos, no entanto, não se sabia como, todos estavam de volta, vivos.  Alguns foram levados ao hospital, muito feridos e debilitados, mas não corriam risco de morte.

Mu sorriu e olhou ao redor. O Santuário estava parcialmente em ruínas, especialmente as Doze Casas, mas o mundo estava salvo.

– Foi bastante proveitoso – ele disse. – Aprendemos a recriar a luz do sol...

– Sim. E nossos garotos de bronze foram aos Elíseos.

– Aqueles meninos são incríveis. Eu penso, penso, penso e não acho uma explicação para tudo que eles conseguem fazer.

– Não pense, Mu. Não pense. Essas coisas são tão inexplicáveis quanto o amor.

– Ah, são? E por que razão eu vejo em seus olhos um brilho sarcástico de quem sabe, ou pelo menos imagina, qual seja o segredo?

– Segredo? – indagou Dohko, dando um longo suspiro. – Não há segredo. O que eu sei é que aqueles cinco garotos podem fazer milagres.

– Está todo orgulhoso de seu discípulo, não é?

– Você nem imagina quanto. Se eu tivesse um filho, gostaria que ele fosse exatamente igual a Shiryu. Na verdade, eu sinto como se ele fosse um filho. E eu sei que, apesar daquela pose de discípulo sério e obediente, ele também se sente meu filho.

– Tenho certeza que sim. Você sabe como ele está?

– Está no hospital, junto com os outros companheiros de bronze. Foram todos levados ao Japão. Mas não estou preocupado. Sei que ele vai se recuperar. Ainda não chegou a hora de Shiryu, principalmente porque ele e Shunrei têm que se entender. Aqueles dois foram feitos um para o outro.

– Mais uma vez aquele brilho misterioso no olhar... – observou Mu.

– Não. De onde você tirou essas ideias? Não há nada de misterioso.

Kanon aproximou-se dos dois.

– E então, sobre o que conversam? – ele perguntou, sentando-se ao lado deles.

– Sobre os garotos de bronze – Mu respondeu –, sobre o inferno, sobre as coisas inexplicáveis da vida...

– Acabamos de voltar… – resmungou Kanon. – Deviam estar falando de outras coisas...

– Sugira um assunto – disse Dohko.

– O novo Mestre, por exemplo. É verdade que o novo Mestre é você?

– Sim, é verdade – Dohko respondeu. – Falei com a deusa e ela me deu mais essa missão, já que agora estou jovem outra vez. Entretanto, não pretendo ficar no cargo muito tempo. Só pelo tempo suficiente para observá-los e escolher meu sucessor. Portanto, andem todos na linha!

– Sei que não passa pela sua cabeça a possibilidade de me escolher – disse Kanon.

– Não se preocupe porque não passa mesmo! – riu Dohko. – Não é nada pessoal, meu companheiro. Mas ainda é cedo para isso. Temos que reerguer o Santuário.

– E como estão os outros dourados? – Kanon perguntou, mudando de assunto. Queria, na verdade, saber do irmão.

– Foram levados para o hospital para exames – respondeu Mu. – Aldebaran, Shaka e Milo estão bem agora, devem voltar logo. Os outros ainda não sabemos como vão ficar. E Orfeu já está no alojamento dos cavaleiros de prata.

– Orfeu? – surpreendeu-se Kanon. – Não sabia que ele tinha voltado...

– É, ele também voltou do mundo dos mortos – Dohko confirmou. – Você sabe, ele não morreu, foi vivo para lá... Por isso, voltou conosco.

– Ah, sim... Ele deve estar achando tudo estranho. Tinha ido há tanto tempo...

– Sim, mas ele logo vai se acostumar – disse Mu, pensando se isso era mesmo verdade. Achou que seria bom conversar um pouco com ele mais tarde, saber se precisava de algo.

– O que vamos fazer agora que não temos mais as casas do Zodíaco Dourado?

– Nós vamos colocar a mão na massa para reconstruí-las, Kanon – Dohko respondeu. – Começamos amanhã, às seis em ponto. Espero que você venha ajudar.

– Está brincando, não está?

– Não estou, não. A Fundação GRAAD já contratou centenas de homens, mas quanto mais gente, melhor. A deusa quer o Santuário reconstruído o mais rápido possível.

– Isso mesmo – disse Mu, rindo. – Mãos à obra, Kanon!

– Para você é fácil, não vai nem precisar sujar as mãos. Vai ficar usando telecinese para tudo.

– Como não? Sou eu que vou restaurar a estátua de Athena. E ainda tenho que reconstruir todas as armaduras destruídas!

– Sei...

– Se não quiser ajudar nas obras – disse Dohko –, vai ter que ajudar na cozinha. É muita gente para alimentar.

– Agora viramos empregados da Fundação GRAAD? – Kanon perguntou, um tanto indignado.

– É para o nosso próprio conforto – justificou Mu. – Também quero ver esse lugar reconstruído. Além do mais, no fundo, somos empregados da Fundação. Eles vão nos pagar um salário, ou soldo, como quiser chamar.

– Isso – assentiu Dohko. – Em breve irei ao Japão para conversar pessoalmente com a senhorita Kido sobre essas coisas. E ela ficará sabendo da sua recusa em participar da obra.

– Eu não me recusei, ok? Só estou reclamando! Não pode reclamar também?

– Pode, claro! – Dohko disse, rindo, e deu um tapinha nas costas de Kanon.

Enquanto isso, no alojamento dos cavaleiros de prata, Orfeu olhava tudo com curiosidade quase infantil.

– Esteticamente isso aqui não mudou muito – ele disse a Shina, que o acompanhava. – Mas as pessoas... não conheço mais ninguém. E onde estão os cavaleiros de prata?

– Mais adiante, no cemitério – ela respondeu tentando parecer indiferente. – Você não os encontrou lá no inferno?

– Não... Eu raramente saía de perto de Eurídice.

Pensar em Eurídice deixou-o com um aperto no peito. Estava de volta à vida, o que significava que não ia mais vê-la. Fechou os punhos, procurando controlar o que sentia. Não queria ter voltado... Tinha ido por escolha própria, por que razão os deuses trouxeram-no de volta? Havia alguma razão?

– Ah, tá  – Shina disse, desinteressada, e entrou em sua casa. Orfeu a seguiu.

– Como eles morreram? – Orfeu perguntou, deixando de lado as próprias dúvidas.

– Resumidamente, houve uma revolta – Shina começou a explicar. – Os cavaleiros de prata receberam ordens para eliminar cinco cavaleiros de bronze que supostamente eram traidores de Atena e acabaram mortos por eles. Então, esses mesmos meninos invadiram o Santuário, derrotaram os dourados e depuseram o falso mestre, que na verdade era o Saga. Depois, eles derrotaram os guerreiros-deuses de Asgard e depois, os próprios deuses mesmo.

– Inclusive Hades… – ele completou, ainda pensando no propósito de estar de volta.

– É. Essa parte você sabe.

– Só conheci dois dos cavaleiros de bronze, Seiya e Shun.

– Os outros se chamam Ikki, Shiryu e Hyoga.

– Eles têm nomes engraçados...

– Não são engraçados, são japoneses. Bom, o Hyoga é meio russo, mas o nome é japonês. Agora chega de conversa. Você pode ficar nesse quarto que era do meu discípulo.

– Não, obrigado. Não acho certo desalojar seu discípulo.

– Ele não vai se importar. Agora vive no cemitério, junto com nossos coleguinhas de prata.

– Sinto muito.

– Sente nada. Você nem o conheceu o Cassius... Ele era muito corajoso. Não tinha muito cérebro, tenho que admitir, mas coragem era uma coisa que não lhe faltava.

– Desculpe, mas, como ele morreu?

– Morreu por mim... para salvar uma pessoa importante pra mim. – Ela deu um longo suspiro. – Mas isso ficou no passado. Já joguei muita conversa fora e tenho mais o que fazer. Você fala demais, sabia?

Shina saiu, deixando-o sozinho.

– Está bem, Shina. Está bem – ele disse, consigo. – A máscara me impede de ver seu rosto, mas eu pude perceber que está triste. Não sei o porquê, mas creio que tenha a ver com a guerra que acabou.

Do lado de fora de casa, afastando-se um pouco para não ser vista ou ouvida, Shina retirou a máscara e chorou copiosamente, até colocar para fora toda a dor que estava sentindo. Depois, saiu andando a esmo pelas ruínas do Santuário.

– Seiya... – ela murmurou consigo, enquanto andava. – Cassius morreu para salvá-lo e agora você também está morto.

Distraída, ela esbarrou em Dohko.

– Estou sem máscara! – ela gritou, virando-se e cobrindo a face com as mãos. – Não olhe meu rosto!

– Não vai ter problema se eu olhar – ele retrucou. – As máscaras vão ser abolidas muito em breve, Shina.

– Por quê? – ela perguntou, pois não esperava essa resposta.

– Porque não faz mais sentido.

– É uma regra muito antiga do Santuário...

– Regras existem para serem quebradas.

– A deusa está sabendo dessas modernidades?

– Sim. E ela concorda. Mas eu ainda vou ao Japão para confirmar tudo pessoalmente.

– Então enquanto não confirmar, nada de me olhar sem máscara.

– Relaxe, Shina. A máscara não é mais importante.

Ela o ignorou. Antes de recolocar a máscara, enxugou rapidamente o rosto molhado de lágrimas.

– Por que você estava chorando? – ele perguntou.

– Eu não quero falar – Shina respondeu.

–É por causa dele, não e?

– Ele quem?

– Não se faça de boba. Eu sei que você ama o Seiya.

Ela quis gritar que ele não sabia de nada, que não se metesse nos assuntos dela, mas só conseguiu chorar mais.

– Mestre... eu... ele... – ela começou, entre lágrimas. – Ele está morto...

– Quem lhe disse isso? O Seiya está no hospital!

A resposta de Dohko pegou-a de surpresa. Como assim ele não estava morto? Era verdade que ninguém tinha lhe dito isso, ela simplesmente _achou_ que ele estava morto e tomou isso como verdade.

– Não está morto? – ela perguntou, querendo uma confirmação.

– Claro que não! – Dohko disse, rindo. – Inclusive Marin está indo para o Japão para levar Seika até o irmão. Por que você não vai também? Vá visitá-lo. Será bom pra você. E para ele também, claro

– Eu não devo ir – ela respondeu, embora quisesse muito. – O que é que eu vou fazer lá?

– Como assim o que vai fazer lá? Vai ficar perto de quem você ama, ora! Shunrei está indo para lá, ficar com Shiryu. Você vai pelo Seiya.

– Seiya já tem quem cuide dele – ela falou, sentindo um doloroso aperto no peito. Não era segredo que a deusa se preocupava com ele mais do que com os outros.

– E daí? Você quer ir, então vá! Shina, acabou a guerra! Agora é hora de viver em paz. E quando eu falo viver, é viver mesmo, conhecer todas as suas nuanças, ter alegrias e tristezas, momentos bons e ruins, dores e prazeres. Isso é se sentir vivo! Do que adianta você ficar aqui, angustiada, sofrendo? Vá lá lutar por ele!

– Eu já perdi essa batalha...

– Esse não é o espírito dos guerreiros de Athena. Desistir antes de lutar? Não estou reconhecendo você.

– Eu vou pensar, ok?

– Pense rápido. Marin partirá amanhã ao entardecer.

Shina retornou a sua casa, pensando no que o novo Mestre do Santuário havia dito. Dohko seguiu em direção à casa onde ficará temporariamente alojado, a qual dividirá com Mu e Kiki.

– Tão corajosa e ao mesmo tempo tão frágil – ele murmurou pelo caminho, pensando em Shina. – É isso que o amor faz com as pessoas...

Continua...

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

 


	2. II

 

 

 

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**

**SORRISOS, SEGREDOS E ENGANOS**

**Side story da fanfiction "O Casamento"**

**por Chiisana Hana**

**Capítulo II**

Como as casas Zodiacais estavam destruídas, Marin acabou aceitando receber alguns convidados muito especiais em sua casa no alojamento dos cavaleiros de prata: Aiolia, Lithos e Garan, criado da casa de Leão.

– Bom, Aiolia  – ela começou a dizer ao cavaleiro de Leão, lutando para aparentar formalidade –, você, Lithos e Garan podem ficar à vontade aqui em casa. O quarto de hóspedes é pequeno e só tem uma cama, mas os dois sofás são bons, podemos levar um para lá. De qualquer forma, logo irei para o Japão e vocês poderão usar o meu também. Vocês sabem, levarei Seika para encontrar Seiya. Ela ainda não está pronta para voltar ao Japão sozinha e como eu sou japonesa...

– Quando é que você vai parar de fingir que somos apenas amigos? – Aiolia perguntou, interrompendo-a e surpreendendo-a com uma pergunta tão direta.

Estavam sozinhos na sala, pois a garota e o criado esperavam do lado de fora, mesmo assim Marin receou que pudessem ouvir a conversa.

– O que é isso, Aiolia? – ela retrucou, colocando-se na defensiva. – Nós somos amigos!

Buscava tempo para pensar no que dizer ao cavaleiro, mas ele não lhe deu essa trégua.

– Não, nós não somos – ele disse. – Eu amo você e você sabe disso. Por que ainda finge que não?

– Aiolia, não é hora para romance...

Marin sentia o coração acelerado e as mãos transpirando diante da declaração inesperada dele. Acreditava que, tendo Aiolia como hóspede, algo do tipo acabaria acontecendo, só não esperava que fosse já nos primeiros cinco minutos. Queria tempo para pensar em como falar com ele. Primeiro ia sondá-lo durante esses poucos dias que passariam na mesma casa e, na volta do Japão, decidiria o que fazer. Porém ele não teve essa paciência e ela pensou que não podia esperar algo diferente. Ele era assim mesmo, impulsivo e vigoroso.

–  E quando vai ser? – ele retrucou. – A guerra acabou. Que desculpa vamos criar para deixarmos de lado o que sentimos?

– Aiolia... – ela murmurou docemente. Estava prestes a se render. Por que ele tinha de olhar para ela desse jeito tão decidido?

– Não tem mais desculpa, Marin. Se você disser que não me ama, tudo bem. Não vou insistir, vou me comportar como um hóspede e é só. Do contrário, quero ficar com você para sempre. Vamos, diga, você me ama?

Marin suspirou longamente. Ele estava tão certo do que queria, tão seguro, que ela simplesmente não podia deixar esse momento passar. Ainda mais com a viagem marcada... Se não lhe desse uma resposta agora, talvez o momento se perdesse para sempre, talvez ele achasse que ela não amava. Então ela respirou fundo e simplesmente tirou a máscara que lhe cobria a face.

– Sim, eu amo você, Aiolia – declarou.

Ele sorriu ao ver o rosto dela pela primeira vez. A máscara de prata escondia uma face alva, que aparentava ser muito mais jovem do que era, com maçãs rosadas, nariz pequeno e largo, uma boca grande, com o lábio superior mais fino que o inferior. Os olhos castanhos tinham o bonito desenho rasgado dos orientais e ele os achou maiores do que pensava. Imaginou que ela talvez não fosse uma japonesa pura. Impulsionado pelo gesto dela, Aiolia tomou-a nos braços e a beijou intensamente, explorando com a língua, saboreando cada segundo. Marin correspondeu na mesma intensidade. Há muito ansiava por esse beijo, não precisava mais se conter, então deixou as mãos passearem pelas costas musculosas do leonino, gesto que o encorajou a fazer o mesmo nela. Logo as mãos fortes dele desceram e apertavam os quadris dela.

Do lado de fora da casa, Lithos espiava a cena pela brecha da fechadura e vibrou em silêncio ao ver o beijo.

– Muito bonito! – exclamou Garan, puxando-a pela gola da camisa. – Espiando atrás da porta!

– O Aiolia está beijando a Marin – ela avisou sussurrando.

– Ótimo. Agora deixe os dois em paz.

– Deixa eu ver só mais um pouquinho! – ela implorou.

– Sempre curiosa... Ainda parece criança. Você já tem vinte anos, Lithos! Devia se comportar de forma condizente.

Ela o ignorou com uma careta e voltou a espiar.

– Epa! Agora a coisa está esquentando! – ela falou, mais alto do que pretendia.

– Já chega! – ralhou Garan, puxando-a novamente pela gola, dessa vez para mais longe. **–** Vamos nos afastar um pouco, deixar os dois bem à vontade...

–Você é muito chato, Garan! – ela resmungou, sentando-se no chão. – Desse jeito nunca vai arrumar uma namorada.

– E você devia cuidar da sua vida – ele retrucou, envergonhado por ouvi-la tocar nesse assunto.

Enquanto isso, dentro da casa, Aiolia e Marin entregavam-se aos sentimentos que negaram por tantos anos, desde a adolescência, desde quando ela era a aspirante estrangeira e ele, o irmão do traidor.

– Eu  te amo tanto – Aiolia disse, em meio a mais alguns beijos. – Sempre amei. E há muito tempo espero por esse momento.

– Eu também amo você, Aiolia. Amo muito, mas sempre foi tão difícil. Eu não conseguia imaginar um futuro para nós dois... mas agora...

– Agora temos todo o tempo do mundo – ele completou e beijou-a no pescoço. As mãos que apertavam firmemente os quadris dela começaram a subir, aproximando-se dos seios fartos.

– Aiolia... – ela sussurrou. – Desse jeito eu não vou resistir.

– E quem disse que eu quero que você resista? – ele retrucou e continuou dando beijos em caminho descendente, arrancando pequenos gemidos da japonesa.

– Ok, Leão. Você venceu – ela disse. Os beijos e carícias de Aiolia, há muito desejados, despertaram nela um senso de urgência, uma vontade incontrolável de ser dele, ainda mais sabendo que logo viajaria para o Japão. Então ela decidiu que não havia motivo para esperar. – Vem – ela chamou, convidando-o para o quarto. E ele a seguiu, quase colado nela, com as mãos apertando-lhe a cintura.

– Quero que esse momento seja inesquecível – Aiolia sussurrou ao ouvido dela quando entraram no quarto simples, com apenas uma cama de solteiro.

– É exatamente assim que vai ser – Marin disse, deitando-se na cama. – Não tem como ser diferente.

Aiolia debruçou-se sobre ela. Pretendia prolongar as carícias o máximo que conseguisse a fim de que essa primeira vez fosse realmente inesquecível, então começou despindo-a devagar, beijando e acariciando cada parte do corpo que era exposta. Primeiro os seios alvos, os mamilos marrons, que ele sugou com avidez, depois a barriga firme, trincada, de quem se dedicou a vida inteira a manter o corpo saudável e forte. Por fim, desvendou o quadril largo e a pelve desprovida de pelos, a qual primeiro explorou com os dedos, sentindo a umidade que aflorava. Sabia que esse era um contato íntimo demais, mas queria sentir o sabor dela, então foi aproximando o rosto da pelve devagar. Pararia se Marin lhe mostrasse algum desconforto, mas ao invés disso, ela abriu um pouco mais as pernas, dando-lhe sinal para que prosseguisse, e gemeu alto quando a língua dele tocou-lhe o ponto mais sensível.

– Acho melhor a gente ir dar uma volta – Garan disse a Lithos na sala ao ouvir os sons que vinham do quarto.

A garota o acompanhou sem protestar, embora quisesse mesmo ouvir um pouco mais. Há muito tempo os sentimentos de Aiolia por Marin não eram segredo e, embora a japonesa não deixasse transparecer se era recíproco, Lithos apostava que sim e ansiava por vê-los juntos e felizes, o que finalmente estava acontecendo.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

No dia seguinte, Dohko e Mu estavam no topo das escadarias do Santuário, diante dos trabalhadores que iniciarão a reconstrução das casas do Zodíaco Dourado. A maior parte era formada pelos soldados rasos do Santuário e por pedreiros e marceneiros de Rodório e das redondezas, já acostumados com as coisas do Santuário e com o ir e vir de cavaleiros.

– Estamos aqui para começarmos a reconstruir o futuro do Santuário de Athena – Dohko começou a falar. – O 13º templo será nosso ponto de partida. A restauração da estátua de Athena fica a cargo do grupo de escultores, supervisionados por Mu. Sem mais demora, bom trabalho a todos e mãos à obra! 

Depois de seu pequeno discurso, Dohko voltou-se para Mu.

– Você pode mesmo supervisionar a reconstrução da estátua enquanto não começa seu trabalho com as armaduras? – perguntou.

– Claro – respondeu o ariano na sua costumeira fala tranquila. – Não precisa se preocupar com nada.

– Você não é e nunca foi motivo de preocupação, Mu – disse o chinês, dando um tapinha nas costas de Mu. – Mas onde estão Aiolia e Kanon?

– Dormindo, provavelmente.

– Hoje passa – riu Dohko. – Mas amanhã vou acordar todo mundo bem cedinho. Não quero saber de moleza nesse Santuário!!

Mais do que a reconstrução em si, Dohko desejava vê-los juntos, trabalhando em equipe, se entendendo, criando ou reforçando seus laços de amizade. Esse era seu principal objetivo durante o tempo em que permanecesse no comando do Santuário.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

No alojamento de prata, Aiolia acabava de despertar. Depois de tanta espera, finalmente podia viver seu amor com Marin. Tantas vezes tinha feito sexo com outras mulheres pensando nela que agora só acreditava que finalmente tinha sido real porque ainda a tinha nos braços. Acariciou os cabelos vermelhos da amazona, lembrando-se brevemente da adolescência, quando também costumava tingir suas madeixas da mesma cor. Sentia-se tão feliz que parecia ter um sorriso colado à face.

Fitou novamente o rosto dela, agora com mais calma e iluminado pela luz do sol que entrava pelas frestas da janela. Achou-a ainda mais bonita e sentiu vontade de beijá-la outra vez, então o fez. Beijou-a devagar, suavemente, para evitar assustá-la. Ela abriu os olhos e fitou o amado languidamente, convidando-o a continuar o beijo. Terminaram amando-se outra vez, sem sequer lembrarem dos hóspedes ou dos compromissos que tinham nessa manhã.

Na cozinha, Garan já havia percebido o atraso de Aiolia, mas não ousou interromper a felicidade de seu mestre. Começou a preparar o café da manhã, pois sabia que os dois estariam famintos. Deu uma boa olhada no que havia na despensa e não era muito. Entendeu que, durante a guerra, Marin pouco se preocupou com a alimentação. Provavelmente comia qualquer coisa fora de casa. Então ele acordou Lithos.

– Que é? – resmungou a garota, ainda de olhos fechados. – Me deixa dormir mais um pouco...

– Não – respondeu Garan em um tom tão sério que a menina abriu os olhos. – Preciso que vá comprar algumas coisas na feira de Rodório.

– Hã? Agora? – ela perguntou, bocejando e esfregando os olhos.

– É, agora, nesse momento, já – ele retrucou. – Quando o mestre Aiolia sair do quarto, quero que esteja tudo pronto.

Ao ouvir falar em quarto, Lithos levantou-se num salto.

– Ainda estão lá? – perguntou, interessada.

– Sim – Garan respondeu laconicamente e entregou a ela algum dinheiro. – E você não vai lá ouvir atrás da porta. Vai escovar os dentes, lavar o rosto e correr até a feira. Sem reclamar e bem rápido.

Lithos se arrastou resmungando até o banheiro e foi inevitável ouvir o que se passava dentro do quarto. Cuidou rapidamente de sua higiene pessoal e saiu correndo em direção à feira, cheia de vontade de ajudar Garan a preparar o melhor café da manhã que o casal poderia ter. Estava tão ávida que Garan até estranhou a rapidez com que voltou.

– Você não tem jeito, hein? – ele perguntou, enquanto ajudava a tirar as compras da sacola, vendo o sorrisinho desavergonhado que ela carregava na face.

– Deixe de conversa e vamos fazer logo esse café antes que eles terminem saiam do quarto –  retrucou a garota.

Algum tempo depois, quando o casal finalmente saiu, encontrou a mesa posta e o café pronto. O cheiro delicioso fez os estômagos de ambos roncarem. Já estavam vestidos com roupas de treino e Marin usava sua máscara.

– Bom dia, Garan! Bom dia, Lithos! – cumprimentou Aiolia alegremente e sentou-se à mesa. Marin fez o mesmo.

Garan pensou que nunca tinha visto seu mestre sorrir dessa forma tão leve e espontânea. Normalmente, mesmo quando ele parecia feliz, havia uma sombra de tristeza e preocupação em sua face.

– Desculpe por ter invadido a cozinha e mexido nas suas coisas – disse o criado para Marin. – Queria que acordassem e encontrassem o café pronto.

– Está tudo bem, Garan – Marin disse. – Não estou acostumada a isso. Sempre tive que fazer tudo sozinha.

– Agora vai ter que se acostumar – Aiolia disse e a envolveu com um dos braços. – Porque vamos morar juntos como marido e mulher, não vamos? E aí você terá Garan e Lithos para ajudar.

Por baixo da máscara, ela sorriu.

– Sim, vamos – respondeu. – E não é difícil se acostumar com o conforto, Olia. Vou gostar disso.

Lithos não conteve um gritinho de satisfação.

– Bom, espero que goste da minha comida, senhora – Garan disse.

– Tenho certeza de que está tudo ótimo – respondeu a amazona.

– Assim espero. Agora vamos nos retirar, não é, Lithos?

– Vamos? –  indagou Lithos. – Nem tomei café...

– Não discuta e me acompanhe. Vamos à vila comprar ingredientes para o almoço.

– Mas acabei de vir de lá!!

– E vai voltar comigo agora. Ah, mestre Aiolia, não se esqueça que deveria estar ajudando nas reformas.

– Ah, meu Deus! Esqueci completamente! – Aiolia exclamou, batendo com a palma da mão direita na testa. – Vou subir antes que o mestre mande me buscar!

– Agora que já se atrasou – disse Marin –, é melhor tomar o café antes. Dez minutos a mais ou a menos não farão diferença nesse caso.

– Você tem razão – ele concordou, e voltou a comer.

Quando terminou, despediu-se de Marin com um beijo e subiu apressadamente até o 13º templo. Ela foi encontrar-se com Seika para ajustar os últimos detalhes antes da viagem.

– Mestre Dohko, perdoe-me – Aiolia pediu assim que encontrou o Mestre. – Perdi a hora. Se Garan não tivesse lembrado...

– Está perdoado – Dohko disse, dando tapinhas nas costas do leonino. – Aposto que teve um excelente motivo para isso.

– Bom, sim... tive... – ele respondeu, ligeiramente envergonhado, lembrando-se do motivo.

– Sem problemas. Tenho uma missão para você. Você sabe dirigir, não sabe?

O cavaleiro de Leão respondeu que sim e Dohko lhe incumbiu de ir buscar os demais cavaleiros de ouro, que tinham sido levados ao hospital para um check-up.

Pouco depois do meio-dia, ele voltou com Aldebaran, Milo, Shaka, Camus, Saga, Shura, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte e todos juntaram-se a Mu, Dohko e Kanon na parte baixa do alojamento de prata, em grandes mesas abrigadas sob árvores, e algumas mulheres da vila começaram a servir travessas de comida.

– Vamos receber nossos nobres cavaleiros dourados – Dohko disse, e se aproximou para cumprimentar um por um. Mu e Kanon seguiram-no.

– Pensei que ficariam mais tempo no hospital – disse Mu.

– Estamos bem – disse Camus. – Fizemos apenas alguns exames e fomos liberados.

– Não esqueci o pau que você deu na gente, seu carneiro de uma figa –Máscara da Morte provocou, mas seu tom era de brincadeira.

– O que é isso, Máscara? – riu Mu. – Ninguém mais lembra desse fato.

– Eu me lembro muito bem.

– É  – concordou Afrodite –, nós dois sabemos o que passamos.

– Afrodite! – exclamou Mu, ainda rindo. – Você parece ótimo, amigo!

– Ótimo? – retrucou o sueco. – Eu estou péssimo! Minha beleza continua intacta, mas minha casa e meu jardim estão destruídos!

– Não faça drama – pediu Dohko. – Logo tudo vai estar de pé outra vez. Começamos a reforma de cima para baixo, então assim que concluirmos o 13º templo, reconstruiremos a sua casa.

– Acho bom mesmo.

– E todos vocês vão ajudar – Dohko acrescentou, com um sorriso.

– Ótimo! – exclamou Afrodite, empolgado. Estar envolvido garantiria que tudo saísse do jeito que ele queria. – Eu me ofereço para ajustar na questão paisagística de todo o Santuário, começando pelo meu jardim, obviamente.

– Ajuda aceita – disse Dohko. – Quero que você comece a planejar tudo de imediato. Assim que formos terminando as casas, você poderá cuidar dos jardins.

– Só espero que haja dinheiro para fazer tudo isso.

– A Fundação GRAAD liberou uma verba generosa para a reconstrução do Santuário. A deusa quer todas as casas com uma infraestrutura mais confortável e também belos jardins em todas elas.

– Ah, não. Na minha casa, não! – resmungou Máscara da Morte. – Como é que eu vou viver lá com um monte de flores do Afrodite? Vou morrer intoxicado! Além disso uma casa florida não é assustadora.

– Na sua casa, sim – disse Dohko. – Pode ser mais singelo que o das outras casas, mas a deusa quer jardins em todas. Ela deseja ver esse lugar alegre e colorido.

– Boate também é alegre e colorida – retrucou o italiano. – Que tal colocarmos uma aqui? Com umas dançarinas peitudas, hein? Faz tempo que você não vê um peitinho, né?

– Você é bem engraçadinho, hein, seu Máscara? – Dohko retrucou.

– Faz parte do meu charme.

– Pode ser, mas por enquanto não temos vagas para palhaço. Estamos precisando de pedreiros, arquitetos, engenheiros, escultores, cozinheiros, faxineiros. A que você se candidata?

– Posso ser uma espécie de supervisor, sabe? Verificar quem está enrolando mais que trabalhando, dar uma prensa na pessoa, essas coisas.

– Isso eu mesmo farei. Você vai ajudar a fazer o cimento.

– Como é que é? Era só o que me faltava! Ser ajudante de pedreiro!

– Cala essa boca, Máscara – pediu Milo. – Você já falou besteira demais por hoje.

– Concordo plenamente – Camus anuiu.

– E você, Camus, vai ajudar com o quê? Tijolos de gelo? – provocou Máscara. Agora seu tom já não era exatamente de brincadeira, estava começando a ficar irritado. – Não acho uma boa idéia nesse calor grego.

– Podemos usar tijolos de gelo na sua casa, Máscara – Camus retrucou. – Vai ser ótimo para conservar as cabeças que você gosta de ter por lá, seu maluco.

– Estou vendo que todo mundo já está ótimo – interferiu Dohko, antes que a conversa virasse uma discussão séria. – Até as brigas já recomeçaram. Agora almocem em paz. Daqui a duas horas recomeçaremos o trabalho. Vocês, que acabaram de sair do hospital, estão liberados hoje. Amanhã, às seis em ponto, quero todos lá.

– Hum... Mestre, acho que estou sentindo uma dorzinha aqui de lado – reclamou Máscara da Morte. – E amanhã vai estar muito pior.

– Ah, é? Então você pode inaugurar nossa enfermaria – disse Dohko alegremente. – O doutor Alkistis vai ter enorme prazer em atendê-lo e dizer que você não tem nada.

– Doutor, é? – indagou Máscara da Morte, surpreso. – Agora tem médico aqui?

– Foi montada uma enfermaria lá embaixo, em uma das casas do alojamento de prata, para o caso de alguém se machucar. Ou de fingir estar machucado.

– Saco... – resmungou o italiano, fazendo um bico de insatisfação.

– Mestre, só me diga uma coisa... – falou Afrodite. – Se todas as casas do Zodíaco Dourado estão em ruínas, onde é que nós vamos ficar enquanto elas não são reconstruídas?

– No alojamento dos cavaleiros de prata. Você sabe que muitas casas infelizmente estão vazias.

– Eu não estou acostumado àquela pobreza – lamentou-se o sueco.

– É isso ou nada. Sinto muito.

Afrodite assentiu tristemente e continuou a almoçar. Após a refeição, os dourados descansaram um pouco e, mesmo tendo sido dispensados, alguns se apresentaram para ajudar nas obras.

– Eu não tinha liberado vocês? – Dohko indagou, olhando para Milo, Aldebaran, Kanon, Saga e Shaka.

– Não tinha nada para fazer lá embaixo – disse Milo.

– Shura viria, mas acabou indo a Rodório com Camus – explicou Saga. – Os dois foram comprar comida para abastecer as casas onde vamos ser alojados. Máscara da Morte foi à enfermaria ver a suposta dor que estava sentindo e Afrodite está lá embaixo, todo empolgado, fazendo os projetos dos jardins.

– Ele tem bom gosto – Dohko disse. – Os jardins vão ficar muito bonitos.

– O que tem pra fazer aqui, Mestre? – Milo perguntou.

– Você pode começar trazendo aqueles sacos de areia para cá – Dohko respondeu, apontando para os sacos. – Vamos lá, mãos à obra! Já que vieram, não quero moleza! Vou lá do outro lado e volto já.

– Claro, general – murmurou Kanon.

– A parte boa é que o Deba vale por dois – riu Milo ao ver Aldebaran se aproximar carregando um bloco de mármore exageradamente grande.

– Onde estará Aiolia? – perguntou Kanon. – Nós aqui dando duro e ele passeando? De manhã chegou atrasado e acabou ficando com a tarefa mole de buscar vocês no hospital. E agora à tarde, ele sequer se deu ao trabalho de vir.

– Soube que o Mestre liberou o Leão hoje – disse Milo. – Não sei o que ele foi fazer.

– Será que foi alguma surpresa para a hora do jantar?

– De jantar você entende, né, Deba? – perguntou Milo. – Só pensa em comida.

– Eu nem como tanto assim, cara! – resmungou Aldebaran.

– Ah, não, só repetiu o prato três vezes na hora do almoço! – entregou Kanon.

– Você não tem nada que ficar contando quantas vezes eu encho o prato!

– Conversem menos e trabalhem mais, por favor – disse Dohko, que ia passando por perto. Por dentro, sorria. Parecia que ia dar errado, mas seu plano começava a funcionar.

Continua...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo reescrito em 23/12/2017
> 
> Deu um certo trabalho, mudei algumas coisas, acrescentei várias... Já que subi a classificação por causa de uma cena do capítulo 39, resolvi incrementar um pouco a cena da primeira noite de amor de Aiolia e Marin. Gostei do jeito que ficou e talvez faça de mais alguns casais nesse mesmo esquema, nada muito detalhado, deixando o resto para a imaginação do leitor.
> 
> Me parece que o correto é “Galan” mas quando li o Episode G estava como Garan e me acostumei com o nome assim, resolvi não corrigir.
> 
> A idade de Lithos ainda estava com a cronologia inicial da fic. Acabei mudando ao longo dos anos de postagem e ela precisa ter cerca de vinte anos para ficar correto...
> 
> É isso!
> 
> Obrigada a todos que estão lendo, relendo, voltando aqui!
> 
> Beijo grande e Feliz Natal!
> 
> Chii


	3. Capítulo III

****Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são meus, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.** **

****SORRISOS, SEGREDOS E ENGANOS** **

****Side story da fanfiction "O Casamento"** **

****Chiisana Hana** **

  
 

****Capítulo III** **

Encarregados de abastecerem as despensas das casas do alojamento, onde viverão até o fim das reformas no Santuário, Shura e Camus percorriam a feira da vila de Rodório à procura das melhores frutas e verduras.

– Eu não sei fazer feira – resmungou Shura. – Quem fazia isso era o meu criado. Aliás, por falar em criados, onde eles estão? Não vi nenhum desde que voltamos além do criado do Aiolia .

– Não tenho ideia do que fizeram com eles depois que nós 'morremos' – respondeu Camus. – E pode deixar que eu escolho as coisas. Sei fazer isso.

– Ótimo. Quem será que pode nos dar essa informação sobre os criados?

– Alguém que tenha sobrevivido à Batalha das Doze Casas, eu acho. Mu, Milo, Aiolia... Se bem que também não vi o criado de Milo por aí...

– Vou perguntar mais – disse o capricorniano. – Olha, aquela não é a irmã perdida do Seiya com a protegida de Aiolia?

Camus voltou o olhar na direção que Shura indicava.

– Acho que sim. O que tem as duas?

– Elas são bem bonitinhas.

– Deixa o Aiolia ficar sabendo que você anda direcionando olhares para a protegida dele.

– Olhar não arranca pedaço. Eu não vou encostar nelas, especialmente na Lithos, que é muito novinha. Só estou admirando.

As garotas passam pelos dois dourados e dando risadinhas.

– Hum... esses cavaleiros de ouro são tão bonitos, fortões... – Seika comentou. – Me dá até um calor...

– Eles são bonitos, sim – concordou Lithos. – Mas são todos uns chatos. Menos o Olia, claro. Bom, às vezes até ele também é chato...

– Chatos ou não, são lindos! Eu não costumava vê-los aqui pela vila.

– É que os criados vinham mais aqui – Lithos disse, parecendo incomodada com a conversa. – E vamos logo com isso, Seika. Garan mandou levar as frutas e os ingredientes do bolo!

– Ai, espera... – Seika pede. Ainda está encarando os cavaleiros de ouro, então Lithos começa a puxá-la.

– Para de olhar para eles! – exclama a menina.

– Eu vou voltar para o Japão hoje, talvez nunca mais os veja!

Lithos ignora o pedido e continuar a puxar Seika sem prestar atenção no caminho, até que esbarra em alguém.

– Desculpa! – ela pediu.

– Está tudo bem – disse o rapaz em quem ela esbarrou. – Seu nome é Lithos, não é? Acho que te vi no alojamento.

– Sim, sim – ela respondeu, fitando o belo moço, que logo reconheceu. – Você é o senhor Orfeu.

– Sou. Querem ajuda com as compras, moças?

– Bom... acho que sim – Lithos disse. – As sacolas já estão ficando pesadas.

– Então deixem comigo – ele falou, pegando gentilmente as sacolas e Lithos corou quando a mão dele casualmente encostou na dela.

A garota agradeceu a gentileza timidamente e seguiu até a próxima banca de frutas com Seika.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

Enquanto isso, no Santuário, Máscara da Morte esgueirava-se pelos cantos em direção à enfermaria.

– Se Dohko pensa que vai me fazer de peão de obra – ele murmurou consigo –está muito enganado! Qual é? Fazer cimento! Era só o que me faltava!

Assim que entrou no lugar, ele começou uma cena:

– Ai, que dor! – gritou, levando uma mão à barriga e fechando os olhos. – Dói muito! Doutor! Socorro!

Uma enfermeira veio atendê-lo. Tratava-se de uma mulher morena, alta, com grandes olhos castanhos, os quais ela realçava com bastante delineador, e cílios naturalmente longos. Os cabelos castanho-escuros eram compridos, estavam amarrados em um rabo alto. Ela usava grandes brincos dourados de argola e um batom vermelho.

– O doutor não está – ela disse. – Em que posso ajudá-lo?

– Ai, é que eu estou com uma dor aqui no baço e...– ele falou, gemendo e apertando os olhos, simulando dor. Ao abri-los e ver a bela moça, o tom mudou para um gemido sensual. – Oooooi. Como se chama, enfermeira?

– Fatma. Parece que a sua dor passou.

– E qual é a dor que não passa ao ver uma mulher linda como você? Mas você não quer me examinar, não, Fatma? Pode ser que a dor volte. – Ele levantou a camisa e apontou um lugar qualquer. – É aqui no baço, olha.

– Hum... no baço? O baço fica do outro lado.

– E daí? Quem liga pro lado que fica o baço? Vamos ali atrás pra você ver o meu baço do lado certo e mais algumas coisinhas.

– Você é bem direto – ela afirmou, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior.

– Você nem imagina quanto.

– Acontece que eu estou trabalhando, querido.

– Então trabalhe comigo. Eu sou seu único doente no momento. Deve ter uma maca boa aí atrás, não tem, não?

– A maca é ótima, mas...

– Sem "mas" – ele disse, segurando-a pela cintura. Ela não recuou. – Vamos lá que você tem que curar seu doentinho.

– Eu não resisto a um abdômen malhado – ela disse, passando a mão nos gominhos.

– Então vem, gata.

– Ei, deixa eu saber pelo menos seu nome, né?

– Máscara da Morte, a seu dispor.

– E isso lá é nome de gente? – ela perguntou, rindo.

– Claro que é – ele respondeu, e foi abrindo os botões da blusa dela, revelando os seios fartos parcialmente cobertos pela lingerie de renda cor-de-rosa.– Isso tudo é natural ou você mandou fazer na mesa de cirurgia?

– Naturalíssimos – ela respondeu.

Máscara da Morte apalpou os seios da enfermeira, depois abaixou o sutiã para prová-los com os lábios, e ela, sem cerimônias, enfiou a mão dentro da calça dele.

– Gostei... – ele murmurou. – Gostei muito do seu estilo sem frescuras.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

No final da tarde, Aiolia levou Marin e Seika ao aeroporto de Atenas, onde as duas embarcariam para o Japão a fim de rever Seiya. A irmã ansiava pelo reencontro, enquanto a treinadora buscava notícias concretas de seu pupilo. O que se sabia até agora é que estava em tratamento intensivo no hospital da Fundação GRAAD, entubado e inconsciente, mas elas queriam vê-lo pessoalmente.

Aiolia queria muito beijá-la, mas Marin não saía sem máscara, então o casal se despediu com um abraço caloroso.

– Agora tenho que ir, Olia – ela disse. – Volto o mais rápido possível.

– Eu estarei esperando.

– Comporte-se bem – ela recomendou. – Você sabe que a Lithos vai ficar de olho e vai me contar tudo.

– A Lithos e o Garan! – corrigiu o cavaleiro. – Ele também vai me vigiar, claro. Mas você nem precisa se preocupar porque eu vou me comportar muito bem.

– Assim espero – ela disse e seguiu com Seika para embarcar na aeronave.

O que as duas não sabiam era que Shina havia entrado no avião antes delas, sem máscara, e os cabelos verdes, que seriam facilmente vistos, estavam cobertos por uma discreta peruca castanha. Sentada em uma poltrona bem ao fundo, ela viu quando as duas entraram e abaixou a cabeça. Enquanto Marin tinha a companhia de Seika, a viagem seria longa e solitária para a amazona italiana, porém as três mulheres mantinham os pensamentos focados na mesma pessoa: Seiya.

-S-A-I-N-T-S-

No Santuário, o dia de trabalho nas obras chegou ao fim e os cavaleiros de ouro desceram as escadarias ávidos pelo jantar. Reencontraram-se no mesmo refeitório improvisado do almoço, onde o jantar já estava sendo servido.

– Que fome! – exclamou Milo, servindo-se de carne assada e batatas. – Eu odeio trabalhar. Anotem aí: ODEIO trabalhar. Quem foi que disse que era para a gente tra-ba-lhar?

– O Dohko disse – riu Mu, que também se servia. – E não adianta reclamar. O serviço mal começou.

– É serviço de peão! Eu sou um cavaleiro de ouro! Eu sou da elite do Santuário!

– São as ordens do Mestre. Conforme-se. E lembre-se que eu ainda tenho um serviço extra: reconstruir as armaduras. Eu estou reclamando? Nem um pouco. Então trabalhe sem reclamar também. Vai ser bom pra você, amigo

– Por falar nisso, quando é que você vai começar a restauração das armaduras?

– Quando Dohko não precisar mais de todos nós aqui. Esqueceu que elas são vivas, que precisam de sangue?

– Verdade… Eu preferia doar meu sangue ao invés de trabalhar na obra.

Shura aproveitou para sanar sua dúvida acerca dos criados.

– Mu, por acaso você sabe dizer por onde andam nossos empregados? – ele perguntou, aproximando-se do tibetano.

– Foram embora depois que vocês "morreram" – Mu respondeu.

– Estão em Rodório, até onde eu sei – Milo falou.

– Acho que devíamos chamá-los de volta – Shura declarou.

– Seria bom – concordou Camus.

– Opa, opa, ouvi falar em criado? – indagou Máscara da Morte, que acabava de chegar.

– Sim – respondeu Mu. – Antes de qualquer coisa, onde o senhor estava? O Mestre notou sua falta.

– Na enfermaria! Eu mandei avisar que estava passando mal. Ele não recebeu o recado?

– Recebeu – Mu respondeu. – Mas acho que ele não acreditou muito.

– Não mude de assunto – Máscara disse. – O que estavam falando sobre os criados? Onde está o meu?

– Aquele idiota com cara de defunto? – Milo perguntou.

– O Carmelo é muito eficiente. Onde ele anda?

– Deve estar em Rodório, junto com os outros – Milo respondeu.

– Você devia arrumar um criado também, Mu – sugeriu Milo.

– Pensarei nisso quando a casa de Áries estiver reformada. Agora vamos jantar em paz, sim?

Os rapazes concordaram e sentaram-se à mesa para comer. Depois da refeição, retornaram ao alojamento dos cavaleiros de prata, onde estavam vivendo. Afrodite, Máscara da Morte, Saga e Kanon dividiam uma das casas. Cansados, logo se recolheram para dormir.

– Que saudade da minha casa limpinha e perfumada! – exclamou Afrodite, examinando o colchão velho, com a espuma já saindo pelos rasgos no tecido. –Essa coisa aqui não se pode chamar de cama porque é um criadouro de pulgas. Me arrepio todo só de pensar em dormir nesse colchão imundo, com esses lençóis velhos, puídos. Eu quero meus lençóis de algodão egípcio. Quero meu pijama de seda, meu travesseiro de pena de ganso.

– Cala essa boca, Afrodite – Saga ralhou, enquanto arrumava a própria cama. – Devia estar feliz por estar vivo.

– De que adianta estar vivo sem ter um lugar belo para morar? Eu prefiro o inferno. Pelo menos lá a gente não precisa dormir e, portanto, não precisa se deitar em camas imundas. Sei lá quem já suou em cima desse colchão...

– Menos drama, por favor – pediu Kanon, já deitado em sua cama.

– É – concordou Máscara da Morte, também deitado. – Já basta esse calor infernal que faz aqui. Lá em cima, no Zodíaco Dourado, é bem mais ventilado.

– Você vai começar a reclamar também? – Saga perguntou.

– Eu vou é tentar dormir – respondeu Máscara, virando-se para o outro lado.

– É melhor mesmo – disse Kanon – porque amanhã cedinho o Dohko quer a gente no batente.

– O general! – debochou Máscara da Morte. – Só está faltando ele mandar a gente bater continência.

– Nem dê a ideia – Afrodite disse.

Na casa vizinha, Milo, Camus e Shura também tentavam dormir, enquanto Aldebaran já dormia e roncava alto.

– Será que o Debas tem um alto-falante por dentro? – indagou Milo, sentado na cama. – Que ronco alto... Desse jeito não vou conseguir dormir. Vou dar uma agulhada nele.

Shura cutucou o companheiro, que se virou para o lado e parou de roncar. Alguns minutos depois, quando os três começavam a pegar no sono, ele recomeçou.

– Puta que pariu! – exclamou Milo. – Vou lá pra fora. Melhor que ficar aqui dentro com esse ronco de avião. Estou sem sono mesmo.

– Acho que vou com você – disse Shura. – Não vou conseguir dormir mesmo...

– Eu também vou – Camus disse. – Perdi o sono.

Os três saíram e sentaram-se à soleira da porta.

– Então, o que vocês pretendem fazer agora que não haverá mais guerra? – Shura perguntou.

– Eu vou para a faculdade de qualquer coisa, vou pegar todas as mulheres, vou fazer farra na nova casa de Escorpião! Vai ser o paraíso! Ah, já posso até sentir o cheiro doce da felicidade!

– Você podia aproveitar e começar a criar juízo – comentou Camus.

– E o que é que eu vou fazer com juízo, amigão? – Milo retrucou. – Eu devia estar morto, já que não estou, vou me acabar nas festas. Os universitários devem fazer muitas festas, né não?! Já estou me vendo no meio de uma... música alta, cinco gatas ao meu redor, bebida grátis...

– Você é maluco – riu Shura. – Acha mesmo que o Mestre vai deixar fazer festa no Zodíaco Dourado?

– Ele não precisa saber.

– Dohko sabe de tudo – Camus disse. – Mas, se conseguir fazer essa festa, faça o favor de me chamar.

– Convite VIP pra você. E, a propósito, o que vai fazer?

– Provavelmente receberei um discípulo.

– Tá doido? – indagou Milo. – Agora é a hora de viver, não de treinar catarrento. Você não cansou de passar seis anos treinando o pato, quer dizer, o Hyoga? Não encheu o saco, não?

– Não chame meu discípulo de pato. E, não, não enchi o saco. É importante passar o conhecimento adiante.

– Ele está certo – Shura falou. – Ainda que não vá haver guerra nos próximos anos, precisamos formar novos guerreiros. E o Milo também está certo. Teremos tempo para isso, Camus. Agora é hora de viver.

– Viu? Até o Shura admite que é hora de aproveitar. Estou falando como seu amigo. Vamos para a universidade, vamos sair um pouco desse Santuário. Garanto que não vai doer nada. Não fique aqui no Santuário treinando um moleque estúpido enquanto a gente aprende uma profissão, cai na night, beija e transa muito.

– Milo, você tá se ouvindo? – Camus questionou. – Sua ideia de felicidade é muito adolescente.

– E daí? Melhor que ter cabeça de velhote como você.

– Vou ter que concordar com ele – Shura disse depois de uma pausa. – O Mestre e a deusa estão nos dando certa liberdade para aproveitar a vida, por que não fazer isso?

– Só você que não quer, seu francês metido – disse Milo, em tom de brincadeira. – Espero que seu futuro discípulo seja a criança mais insuportavelmente chata do mundo. Agora com licença, eu vou tentar dormir. Boa noite para vocês. Sabe, com esse ronco do Debas, vou acabar sonhando que estou num avião. E tomara que o avião do meu sonho esteja cheio de mulher...

Uma casa adiante, Mu, Kiki, Shaka e Dohko conversavam, sob o olhar atento de Kiki.

– Daqui a alguns dias irei para o Japão – Dohko anunciou. – Fui cuidar disso hoje, por isso saí das obras mais cedo. Preciso falar com a deusa pessoalmente para resolver coisas pendentes daqui do Santuário. Enquanto eu estiver lá, vocês dois ficarão no comando.

– Pode deixar – Mu disse. – Nós manteremos tudo sob controle.

– Eu sei. Tenho absoluta confiança em vocês. Fiquem de olho nos demais.

– Ficaremos – garantiu Shaka. – Mas agora que estamos só nós três...

– Ei, eu tô aqui também! – gritou Kiki.

– Você não conta – Shaka disse.

– Como não? – indignou-se o rapazote. – Quando eu for dourado também, você vai ver só.

– Quieto, Kiki – ordenou Mu. – Continue, Shaka.

– Bom, agora que estamos só nós três e meio – corrigiu Shaka –, eu gostaria de saber o porquê dessa exigência de trabalharmos nas reformas. Não me parece que sejamos assim tão úteis.

– Não são! – Dohko respondeu rindo, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia. – Na verdade, a maioria de vocês trabalha bem pouco. O que eu pretendo com isso é muito simples: quero mantê-los juntos e ocupados enquanto estiver no Japão. Vai ser uma viagem bastante rápida e creio que trarei muitas novidades ao voltar. Enquanto isso, acho muito importante que vocês estejam juntos, convivendo e trabalhando para ocuparem a cabeça e para se conectarem uns aos outros.

– Entendi – disse Shaka. – Tudo bem. Faremos como quer.

– Todo mundo junto é mais divertido! – Dohko exclamou. – Sempre acontece alguma coisa engraçada. Agora vamos descansar porque amanhã será mais um glorioso dia de trabalho!

Continua...

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> Essa é uma história bem antiga, já tem dez anos e eu a estou reescrevendo. Tem um bocado de coisa que eu gostaria mudar nesse cap, mas que afetaria os seguintes e tal... Enfim, só reescrevi o formato e dei uma arrumada no que estava extremamente tosco... Agora a parte de Masquito conhecendo Fatma eu AMO... :3 Essa não mudaria, não!!


End file.
